Mi mejor cumpleaños
by tsuki nightroad
Summary: Un Kaka-saku... para los amantes de esta pareja...
1. Estan invitados

Holaaaa… este es un fic que hice hace tiempo, para ser mas especifica este fue mi segundo fic pero lo había publicado en fanfic…

Ahora quise probar suerte en esta pagina, para ver como me va…. Además les quiero comentar que tengo otro fic, se llama: Pacto Vampiro, espero se pasen por esa historia y me comenten…

Ahora me voy para que lean…. AH! Al final, hablo de una serie japonesa… espero sus comentarios…

Bye!!!

_--------------------oooooo-------------------------ooooo-----------------------_

_Mi mejor cumpleaños…_

By: Tsuki nightroad

Capitulo 1: están invitados

Eran las 14:00 p.m cuando apareció en frente de la puerta del despacho de Tsunade-sama, una pelirosa para comunicar los detalles de la última misión.

- pasa sakura!!- se escucho una voz del otro lado de la puerta.

La aludida entro inmediatamente.

- tsunade-sama, le traigo el informe de los resultados de la última misión que me encargo.

- esta bien… dámelos.

Esta ultima los recibió comenzando a leerlos con detenimiento y al finalizar hizo un ademán de afirmación.

- muy bien hecho Sakuar!

- gracias.

- Sakura…- pronuncio Tsunade-sama, haciendo a un lado los papeles-cambiando de tema, dentro de dos semanas cumples años, para ser exacta cumples 20 años…¿verdad?

- si!... ¿por qué la pregunta?

- porque podría arreglar para que ese día estén libre tus compañeros y tú, de ese modo podrías celebrar tu cumpleaños.

- me gustaría mucho- respondió la kunoichi con gran emoción.

- ya esta dicho!!...- dejo caer las palma en el escritorio con fuerza- te celebraremos tu cumpleaños, yo me haré cargo de los preparativos y tu encárgate de invitar a los que quieras que vallan a la fiesta.

- si… gracias!!... pero- miro a la rubia un instante- tengo una pregunta

- ¿Cuál?

- ¿Dónde va a hacer la fiesta?

- Tú no te preocupes, solo dime más tarde quienes van y yo se los haré saber.

Sakura tenía la ligera impresión de que el lugar iba a hacer un bar o algo parecido, muy bien sabia como era su antigua sensei.

- Esta bien- dijo con un tenue nerviosismo y una gota en la sien. Con o sin mañas por parte de la otra mujer, era mejor no darle muchas vueltas al asunto, Tsunade-sama no le diría, indirectamente le hizo saber "que mejor no pregunte"

Para cuando termino la conversación Sakura se retiro, seguido Tsunade-sama llamo a su ayudante.

- Shisune!!!- ejecuto un grito el cual sabia que su asistente escucharía.

- ¿si?... necesita algo Tsunade-sama- pregunto alarmada la pelinegro.

- Shisune… voy a celebrar el cumpleaños de Sakura así que prepara todo- comenzó a leer los papeles que tenia sobre el escritorio- pero me gustaría que el lugar sea en el bar itadaikimasu- especifico, intentando restarle importancia al ultimo comentario.

- Tsunade-sama no me diga que quiere celebrar el cumpleaños de Sakura… ¿por qué últimamente ha tenido mucho trabajo?

- claro que no!...- casi deja caer los papeles- Sakura es una buena alumna y me parece que se merece que le celebre su cumpleaños- su rostro mostraba serenidad… ¿no lo crees?- la miro.

- Si… empezare con los preparativos - salio corriendo a obedecer lo que le había dicho su superior.

- uusssssh….- se desparramo en el asiento- casi me descubre Shisune- se acomodo en su puesto- pero lo mejor de todo es que voy a poder distraerme- susurro para si misma, sonriendo levemente y volviendo al trabajo.

Mas tarde entre las calles de la aldea, se encontraba Sakura buscando a sus amigos para invitarlos. Primero fue a la casa de los Hyūga, porque se encontraba cerca de ahí. En la casa solo estaba Neji y Ten Ten, algo normal desde unos dos años para acá, porque eran novios, al igual que Naruto y Hinata que se la pasaban juntos más a menudo.

- hola!!- Saludo Sakura a la pareja.

- hola Sakura… que bueno que estés de vuelta- comento con agrado Ten Ten.

- ¿Cómo estas Sakura? ¿necesitas algo?- pregunto cortésmente Neji.

- muy bien Neji… gracias por preguntar… y no, solo vine a invitarlos a mi fiesta de cumpleaños…

- que bien- sonrió la chica de pospones- con gusto iremos.

- la invitación se las harán llegar después… por ahora solo quería saber si asistirían y así anotarlos para la fiesta…

- por supuesto que iremos- respondió con obviedad Ten Ten a Sakura.

- que bueno- sonrió la pelirosa- les haré llegar las invitaciones.

- la estaremos esperando- comento Neji.

- muy bien, ya tengo que irme porque debo invitar a los demás…

- que te valla bien- se despidió la otra.

- siiii- dijo Sakura mientras caminaba hasta la salida.

Durante el día se encontró con Shikamaru, Chōji, Ino junto con Sai, Kiba y Akamaru, Shino, Rock Lee, kurenai y Asuma sensei, tambien a Gai-sensei y Yamato-sensei. Ya por la noche se imagino que Naruto se encontraba en Ichiraku-ramen y exactamente ahí estaba con Hinata.

- hola Naruto y Hinata!!- saludo la Haruno.

- Sakura-chan!!!...ya volviste- dijo Naruto con su características energías hiperactivas.

- bienvenida, que bueno que estés de vuelta- la saludo Hinata.

- si!...- sonrió a sus dos amigos- escuchen un momento.

- que pasa Sakura-chan?- pregunto el rubio mientras comía ramen.

Hinata se sonrojo un poco por los modales de su novio.

- Naruto no seas tan puerco…- le regaño la pelirosa- traga antes de hablar- frunció el seño.

- gome…gome- trago grueso.

- como les decía…- carraspeo su garganta, para calmarse- pronto será mi cumpleaños y quiero que vallan.

- eso es una buena noticia, de veras!!! - grito emocionado el Uzumaki.

- y…¿en donde será?- inquirió la Hyuga.

- eso se los harán saber después .

- Genial!!...una fiesta..Claro que iremos..¿Verdad Hinata?- voltio a preguntarle a la chica.

- Si!...hay estaremos- sonrió tímidamente, al ver como su novio Naruto la rodeaba con uno de sus brazos por los hombros y le sonreía a Sakura.

- que bien, los espero- le devolvió la sonrisa a la pareja.

Después de eso la pelirosa se fue caminando pensativa por la calle ya cubierta por la oscura noche y el resplandor de la luna.

-"que bien se veían Naruto y Hinata"- pensó la chica- "me dan hasta envidia"- suspiro para sus adentros- "pero me alegro por ellos"- sonrió.

A Sakura nunca se le cumplió el deseo de ser la novia de Sasuke, porque este después de haber cumplido con su venganza decidió convertirse en un ninja nómada, aunque la kunoichi mantenía la esperanza de que sasuke volviera algún día, ya que parte de sus planes era restaurar su clan, así que la pelirosa seguía esperando a que él la eligiera a ella.

Mientras Sakura se mantenía sumida en sus pensamientos escucho que alguien le habla.

- Hola Sakura!!

Ella se sorprendió porque no se había percatado de la persona que le hablaba.

-Sakura… veo que estas distraída.

Virando el cuerpo, ella observo el rostro de la persona que le faltaba por invitar, parado enfrente suyo.

- Kakashi-sensei- el rostro de la chica mostraba alegría, se sentía bien de verlo, ya hacia seis meses que no lo veía por causa de la ultima misión - me alegro de verlo!- en ese momento sin que su mente tuviera algo que ver, su cuerpo salto a darle un fuerte abrazo.

Aunque Sakura no se percato, Kakashi se estremeció por completo, sin embargo la agarro por la cintura y correspondió a su abrazo. La pelirosa por algún motivo seguía abrazando a su antiguo sensei y empezaba a sentir como su temperatura aumentaba por la simple presión que él ejercía en su cintura.

Con algo de esfuerzo ella logro separarse lentamente de él. Hubo un momento incomodo mientras ella tomaba otra vez el control de su cuerpo.

- ¿como te fue en la misión?- pregunto Kakashi para cortar la tensión entre ellos.

- bien… me fue bien- respondió con la cabeza gacha ya que se había ruborizado por la pena, en eso recordó que no había invitado a kakashi a su fiesta- Kakashi-sensei, me olvidaba decirle que dentro de dos semanas cumplo años y me gustaría que asistiera a mi fiesta.

- por supuesto que iré- le sonrió- si tu quieres que valla ahí estaré.

La kunoichi se volvió a sonrojar por la sonrisa que le regalo el Jōnin, aunque llevaba la mascara se notaba que sus labios se curvaban hacia arriba.

kakashi atisbó que la pelirosa ya no era una niña, sino una mujer, esa noche se encontraba radiante y la luna hacia que sus ojos color jade brillaran como nunca, el peliplata se sentía atraído por ella, le provocaba sensaciones que antes ni le pasaban por la mente, sus ojos cayeron en los labios de ella, tan delicados, se veían provocativamente deliciosos, quería darle un beso, pero temía que ella lo viera con ojos de maestro-alumna o simplemente lo rechazara, después de todo él le llevaba mucho años de diferencia.

- Kakashi-sensei… puedo hacerle una pregunta?

- claro!

- ¿cree que he madurado?

- por supuesto!...- respondió sin pensarlo- te has vuelto una excelente kunoichi medico y también una…una…- dudo por un instante.

- ¿una que?

- una hermosa mujer.

Kakashi se sintió desconcertado, su mente en confabulación con sus labios, le jugaron una mala broma, ya que él no iba a decir eso sino "una linda chica". A diferencia del Hatake, Sakura se sentía alegre, porque kakashi no la veía como una niña sino como una mujer, pero de repente se comenzó a confundir, no entendía porque ahora quería que el Jōnin la viera como mujer, el motivo podría ser que estaba viendo a su antiguo sensei como un hombre, tal vez por sus años en soledad, comenzaban a surtir efectos en ella y causar la necesidad de compañía.

- Sakura!- pronuncio el peliplata sacando a la joven de sus pensamientos.

- ¿si?

- ¿te gustaría dar una vuelta conmigo?- con impresión rara o sin ella, el peliplata ya no podía cambiar el hecho de haber dicho aquello, de todas formas, no era algo tan grave ¿o si?

Ahora solo quería estar más tiempo con ella, un instante mas, para seguir detallándola.

- ¿en este momento?

- ¡si!

Sakura que ya era independiente y vivía sola, no tenia que rendirle explicación a nadie, así que podría hacer lo que quisiese y un paseo con su antiguo sensei, sonaba extrañamente tentador.

- esta bien… pero a ¿donde vamos?

- a ninguna parte en especial, solo caminemos- se encogió de hombro, cerrando los ojos, dando a entender que sonreía.

De tal modo que comenzaron a caminar kakashi y Sakura, hablaron por horas, la estaban pasando muy bien. La pelirosa se sentía animada por la gran compañía que tenía, mientras que el peliplata se estaba dando cuenta de los sentimientos que empezaban a brotar por la Haruno.

--------------------oooooo----------------------ooooo--------------------------

... Estoy preocupada quiero saber que les pareció....

bueno después me cuentan con un reviews...ahora voy a dar comienzo a un segmento en donde les hablo de una serie japonesa para aquellos que no la conozcan y sepan que existe... y para los que la conocen...bueno, no se… no pensé es eso… jejejejeje ^_^"

inner: eres mala...

tsuki: cállate!

En este primer segmento hablare de una serie llamada OURAN KOUKOU HOST CLUB..

es un anime- manga que trata en principio de la mala suerte de Haruhi Fujioka, que fue becada para una prestigiada y lujosa escuela, y por casualidad se topa con el salón en donde se encuentra de "Host club", este club se encarga de brindar compañía a las chicas ricas que por tal tienen mucho tiempo para gastar…Haruhi- que a primera vista, es confundida como chico, por llevar el cabello corto y ropa de chico- rompe una vasija del lugar que pensaban subastar los miembros del Club, por ello es obligada a trabajar como sirvienta- por así decirlo- para pagar la deuda, pero luego cuando ven que no es tan fea (o feo, como pensaron los miembros del Host Club al principio), la "ascendieron" a miembro honorario del club, en el primer capitulo se dan cuenta de que Haruhi no es un chico sino una chica, pero para trabajar debe hacerse pasar por un chico y servir de acompañante a las chicas ricas que acuden al club.

Es una comedia romántica… los personajes son:

Tamaki Suou..(hijo del directos de la escuela y presidente del club)

Kyouya Ootori…( Tesorero del Club, y líder en la sombras… XD)

Hikaru y Kaoru Hitachiin..( Gemelos que estudian con Haruhi)

Haninozuka Mitsukuni..( loli-chota del club)

Morinozuka Takashi (primo de Haninozuka)

El anime es completamente espectacular pero como consejo también lean el manga…

Esto es todo por hoy…. en el próximo capitulo también hablare de otro anime…

Sayunara…


	2. ire al punto

Capitulo 2: iré al punto

_De tal modo que comenzaron a caminar kakashi y Sakura, hablaron por horas, la estaban pasando muy bien. La pelirosa se sentía animada por la gran compañía que tenía, mientras que el peliplata se estaba dando cuenta de los sentimientos que empezaban a brotar por la Haruno._

* * *

La noche paso lenta y agradable, las calles de Konoha se encontraban desoladas por la alta hora, el Jōnin procuro llevar a la kunoichi a su apartamento, no quería que el paseo terminara, pero el tiempo es implacable y no se detendría por nada ni nadie. Ya posados en la puerta, ambos se mostraban tenzón porque no encontraban como despedirse.

**-** gracias por el paseo Kakashi-sensei- Sakura fue la primera en romper ese momento de nerviosismo.

**-** no fue nada, pasarla contigo fue lo mejor en mi día- le comento con completa sinceridad.

**-** bueno… ya tengo que irme a acostar- se excusó la pelirosa articulando levemente sus palabras. Estaba nerviosa pero, ¿Por qué?

A Kakashi se le terminaba el tiempo, ella se iba a dormir y él no encontraba la forma de comentarle lo que sentía, aunque en ese mismo instante la causa de su cohibición podría deberse a que tal vez la kunoichi llegara a reaccionar "negativamente"-por decirlo de una manera- ya que seria muy repentino que el peliplata le saliera con algún comentario acerca de sus sentimientos o lo que estaba naciendo- para ser mas justos- pero mientras el peliplata cavilaba todo aquello, ella ágilmente le dio un beso en la mejilla, sacándolo de su mundo y trayéndolo a la realidad.

**-** buenas noches… Kakashi-sensei- suaves y delicadamente, las palabras salieron de sus labios, articulando solo lo necesario para que cada silaba fuera entendible.

Él se sintió sorprendido, había vuelto a la realidad como un rayo lo haría al caer en tierra. Su corazón dio un salto de incredulidad mezclado con alegría- ¿Por qué debía alegrarse? ¿verdad?- ella se despidió, mientras que el Hatake aun asimilaba el hecho, ni siquiera pudo decir adiós de lo anonadado que estaba.

Ella le vio un instante mas antes de cerrar la puerta, ¿Qué le pasaba?, ni siquiera respondió al momento en que se despidió de él, aunque la cosa tampoco fue muy ceremoniosa, tal vez no la había escuchado; dejando de lado eso, la había pasado muy bien y esperaba de verdad que se volviera a repetir, ese ¿momento?, no!, ¿paseo?, tal vez, o ¿cita?, NO! o ¿Si?, por qué estaba pensando esas cosas, todo fue un encuentro, una charla con su antiguo sensei mientras caminaban por la aldea… si!... era solo eso… ¿verdad?, sacudió su cabeza para sacarse esas ideas y se dirigió a su alcoba.

Al día siguiente Sakura y kakashi fueron llamados por separados para realizar una misión.

Una era escoltar a un pintor muy reconocido que estaba siendo perseguido por ninjas de la aldea oculta entre las nubes, el deber de escoltarlo a salvo desde Konoha hasta la aldea de la Hierba, le fue encomendada a Kakashi, por sus grandes habilidades en ninjutsus de diferentes elementos, de tal modo no tendría problemas en enfrentarse a los shinobis del relámpago.

La otra misión se trataba de proteger a los enfermos del país de las olas que otra vez habían caído en desgracias, pero esta vez era por causas naturales, el hospital de aquel poblado fue arrasado por las fuertes tormentas y brisas que trajo un huracán que pasaba cerca de aquella zona, estaban construyendo otro hospital, pero a causa de esa desgracia se informaba que unos maleantes querían robar mientras que las personas del país se concentraban ayudando a los enfermos, heridos y constructores.

Esa misión era para Sakura, después de mucho tiempo volvería al lugar donde tuvo su primera misión de verdad.

Tsunade-sama le comunico a kakashi que su misión tomaría una semana y a Sakura le llevaría semana y media de modo que llegaría dos o tres días antes de su fiesta.

El día avanzaba y ambos ninjas habían partido a cumplir su trabajo; esos días transcurrieron tan lentos tanto para el Jōnin como para la kunoichi, los minutos parecían horas y las horas días. Pasado el plazo de kakashi este volvió a la aldea en el tiempo pautado, no tuvo mas que unas pequeñas complicaciones en el viaje, nada que no pudiera resolver, pero Sakura todavía seguía en su misión, el peliplata solo estuvo leyendo, organizando papeles y haciendo guardia, mientras esperaba que su antigua alumna llegara.

Ya faltando un día para la fiesta, ella aun no volvía, era extraño, pasado el medio día, tsunade-sama empezaba a preocuparse.

**-** ¿Por qué Sakura no ha llegado?- se pregunto Tsunade-sama, mientras tamborileaba los dedos en su escritorio.

Después de cuatro horas la kunoichi de cabello rosa apareció en la oficina de su maestra.

**-** ya estoy aquí… le traigo el informe de la misión- comunico una Sakura algo abatida, parecía que viniera de un maratón, su respiración aun se estaba regulando y su frente brillaba ante la presencia de una leve capa de sudor.

**-** ¿Qué te retardo?- quiso saber su superiora.

**-** discúlpeme… lo que sucedió fue que el hospital para cuando estaba casi terminado, colapso uno de los soporte del segundo piso, así que tuvieron que volver a construir la segunda planta y como entenderá no podía dejarlos, ya que mi misio se basaba en apoyarlos.

**-** entiendo!...- suspiro con alivio la rubia.

**-** Tsunade-sama le quería preguntar…- y sin dejar de terminar la sensei le interrumpió.

**-**Ah!... se me olvidaba decirte, que ya le informe donde va a hacer tu fiesta mañana a las personas que me distes en tu lista.

**-** bueno, eso mismo quería preguntarle… ¿dónde va a hacer la fiesta?

**- **la vamos a hacer en el puesto ITADAIKIMASU- dijo con un tono de orgullo y alegría.

**-** _"¿eso no es un bar?... Tsunade-sama nunca cambiara, seguro dijo puesto para que yo no le reclamara de que realice mi fiesta en un bar"-_ pensó la joven.

**-**Sakura, tienes que estar mañana a las 19:00 hrs en el puesto, para poder dar comienzo a la celebración.

**-** Esta bien.

La pelirosa no lo pensó dos veces y se retiro apresuradamente en busca de su sensei, pero lo que ella no sabía era que él estaba al corriente de su llegada y le esperaba afuera de su apartamento, Sakura recorrió diferentes lugares de la aldea, pero no le encontró, se dio por vencida, al ver como el ocaso aparecía, se fue a su casa afligida, ya que se había encaminado sin parar desde el país de las olas hasta Konoha para pedirle al peliplata que la acompañara a dar un paseo, como la vez anterior.

Cuando se encontraba a solo media calle de su apartamento denoto parado de espalda contra la pared mientras leía un libro- que muy bien ella reconoció- a la persona que tanto deseaba ver.

**-** hola Sakura!- le saludo el Hatake, cerrando el libro mientras lo guardaba y mirándola caminar hacia donde estaba él.

**- **kakashi-sensei!!- dijo la joven mientras saltaba para darle un eufórico abrazo, a diferencia de la primera vez, esta vez lo estaba haciendo a voluntad propia, deliberadamente.

El peliplata se inmuto al principio, tanto que su corazón dio un respigón de la sorpresa, pero luego de un instante solo se sonrió al recordad que era normal la reacción de Sakura, ella siempre había sido una chica muy espontánea y amable, así que sin mas fluctuaciones correspondió a su abrazo.

**-** te estaba buscando- le susurro la pelirosa al otro.

**-** yo igual.

Separándose Sakura abrió la puerta dándole a entender al Jōnin que pasara. Ya adentro la kunoichi se quito la banda del pelo, dejándola sobre una repisa de la pequeña sala.

**-** te ves muy bien- le halagó Kakashi al verla dejar una de sus dos prendas superiores que llevaba puesta, en un perchero cerca de la puerta.

**-** gracias- respondió, mientras un sonrojo coloreaba sus mejillas- ¿quiere algo de beber?

**- **la verdad no- se negó Kakashi.

- Bien- la joven tomo asiento en el mueble mas largo de la sala, se miro las manos dubitativa un instante para luego mirar a su acompañante- Kakashi-sensei, tome asiento por favor- le señalo uno de los divanes individuales.

Este hizo caso pero no se ubico en los sofás individuales sino a lado de ella. Debía decirle lo que tanto medito mientras escoltaba a aquel pintor, durante todo ese tiempo, estuvo practicando las palabras adecuadas para que Sakura no saliera corriendo a la primera, cuando él le confesara sus sentimientos. Sin duda estaba llevando todo muy rápido, pero ese tiempo que no la vio, se percato que necesitaba tenerla cerca, ¿Cómo había llegado a esto?, simplemente no creo que el mismo Kakashi supiera la respuesta.

La Kunoichi le miro a los ojos, incrédula, pero no podía evitar sentirse bien al tener ese pequeño instante, donde sus orbes se interceptaban con los de él.

-Sabes Sakura… - comenzó a decir el Hatake- quiero ser sincero contigo, y espero no alarmarte o colocarte en una situación incomoda- espero la reacción de ella, pero no paso nada, por lo menos era una buena señal, hasta ahora no la había asustado- ya ambos somos personas adultas así que iré al punto- esto lo dijo con tono firme como el hombre hecho y derecho que era, si!, sin duda alguna era mejor hacer esta confesión lo mas rápida y objetiva posible- desde que llegaste he visto como has cambiado y eso ha provocado en mi, que ya no te vea con ojos de maestro sino con ojos de hombre, la verdad es…- la miro un instante, aquellos ojos hades le observaban tan fijamente, que por un segundo olvido lo que iba a decir. Parpadeo para luego toma un bocado de aire, y así recuperar el hilo de lo que estaba diciendo- que me estoy enamorando de ti Sakura.

La pelirosa se inmuto en su puesto, ¿había escuchado bien?, Kakashi Hatake, su antiguo sensei, le confesaba que se estaba enamoran de ella, ¿de ella?, definitivamente, las cosas pueden dar un giro inesperado, Sakura ese mismo día le iba a decir también que en su interior comenzaba a concebir algunos sentimiento, pero no de alumna-maestro, sino los que una mujer siente hacia un hombre.

**-** la verdad es que yo también siento algo por usted- dijo la Haruno a media voz, mientras bajaba la cabeza por el enrojecimiento.

Descolocado, ¿no habrían rechazos?, ¿excusas? o el simple y tradicional "pero", por parte de la pelirosa para zafarse de una situación como esa. Kakashi parpadeo, ella no hizo ninguna de las ciento de cosas que cavilo él, al contrario, le confesaba que también sentía algo hacia su persona, por ello estaba descolocado, si!, pero también comenzaba a sentirse feliz, quería decirle miles de cosas pero los nervios y la emoción solo llevaron a su cabeza una sola idea y era que no le gustaba que Sakura lo tratara de usted.

**-** no tienes que tratarme con tanta formalidad- se sonrió- puedes tutearme, de igual forma ambos somos Jōnin.

**-** ok…- amplio una radiante sonrisa- Kakashi.

Un instantes de dudas transcurrió para ambos shinobis, ¿Qué acontecería a continuación?, ¿un abrazo?, ¿otra sonrisa? Que tal, un beso. La idea revoloteo por la mente de los dos, marcando un ritmo mas apresurado en sus corazones, la sangre estaba recorriendo entre sus venas mientras llevaba consigo una oleada de calor.

La primera en dar un paso o mas bien de marca el arranque fue Sakura, sutilmente se aproximo al peliplata, sus labios parecían hormiguearles, algo leve, con mucho tacto ella coloco las manos sobre la mascara de él, pero antes para que el peliplata no se sintiera incomodo cerro los ojos, inmediato a esto bajo aquel antifaz.

Kakashi la tomo de la cintura por reflejo, le miro un instante, realmente Sakura era hermosa, poco a poco acorto la distancia hasta que sintió como sus labios rozaban los de ella.

La kunoichi percibió como sus labios hacían contacto con los del él, la joven quería abrir sus ojos pero por temor de incomodar al Hatake, se contuvo.

Con delicadeza y maestría, Kakashi comenzó a mover sus labios, ella tardo un segundo en responder pero para cuando lo hizo, percibió como él buscaba la manera de introducir la lengua en su boca.

Delicado, sutil y sagas a la vez, la lengua de Kakashi examino cada rincón, estaba deleitado, todo era tan suave y enajénate dentro de la boca de Sakura, quería más, así que sus labios demandaron, provocando que el beso se intensificara. Un minuto más transcurrió y ambos se separaron en busca de aire.

La pelirosa abrió sus ojos, pero ya kakashi tenia la máscara puesta.

**-** tengo que… irme- comunico el Jōnin, mientras buscaba disimuladamente bocados de aire.

**-** ¿tan… pronto?- ella también respiraba trabajosamente

**-** si!...pero nos vemos mañana en tu fiesta.

**-** es verdad- en eso con la respiración regularizada, le regalo un beso en la mejilla.

Aunque él quería quedarse, no podía, tenía que arreglar unos papeles para entregarlos a primera hora del día de mañana. Despidiéndose con otro beso, pero con la mascara de por medio, Kakashi se fue.

Al día siguiente como a las 14:00 hrs Sakura despertó, había pasado toda la noche envela pensando en el beso que se dieron ella y Kakashi.

**-** es tarde!...pero no importa, no tengo misiones, además hoy es mi cumpleaños- se dijo.

Se desperezo en la cama, luego se levanto a dar un baño, cuando salió de la regadera, escucho que tocaban la puerta.

**-** ¿Quién será?

Tomo un paño de baño y salió a abrir la puerta.

**-** ya voy!...ya voy!...

En el instante que abrió la puerta, vio a kakashi parado con un ramo de flores en sus manos, la palirosa se puso roja por la situación en que se encontraba, acababa de salir del baño y solo llevaba puesto un paño que dejaba poco a la imaginación ya que este se acoplaba a la silueta de su bien formado cuerpo.

El Jōnin se encontraba impactado por ver a la kunoichi así, en toalla, mientras que su cabello aun escurría unas gotas de agua que resbalaban por sus blancos y delicados hombros, su cuerpo por reacción aumento de temperatura, dios!!… ¿esa era Sakura?

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

Les ha gustado?...si es así, por favor háganlo saber por un review....y ahora en el segmento de hoy, en donde hablo de una serie japonesa para aquellos que aun no la conozcan.

LOVELESS…

Anime- Manga de género (Shonen-ai) exciten otros personajes en la serie como:

Yuiko Hawatari (compañera de clases de Ritsuka)

Kio Kaidou (compañero de Soubi)

Yayoi Shioiri (compañero de Ritsuka, pero esta enamorado de Yuiko)

Hitomi Shinonome (profesora de Ritsuka, pero empieza a sentir algo por Soubi, y aunque tiene 23 años no ha perdido la cola ni las orejas)

Katsuko-sensei (sicóloga de Ritsuka, ella no tiene mucha relevancia en la serie)

Hasta aquí por hoy… y recuerden que tengo otra historia a parte de esta, se llama: Pacto Vampiro….. seria bueno saber su opinión sobre este fic original.

Me despido… Bye!!!


	3. pero ¿por qué?

Holaaa… disculpen la demora, pero aquí les tengo el 3 capitulo, de este Kaka-saku…

Espero sus comentarios, la verdad eso me anima a seguir…

Ahora por otro lado, quiero darle las gracias a aquellos que me dejaron su comentario…

Por ultimo, les recuerdo que también tengo otro fic, titulado: Pacto Vampiro… y lo estoy publicando actualmente, hasta ahora solo he publicado 3 capi, va a la par con este fic.

Bueno eso es todo… los dejo para que lean…

* * *

Capitulo 3: pero… ¿Por qué?

El Jōnin se encontraba impactado por ver a la kunoichi así, en toalla, mientras que su cabello aun escurría unas gotas de agua que resbalaban por sus blancos y delicados hombros, su cuerpo por reacción aumento de temperatura, dios!!… ¿esa era Sakura?

* * *

**-** veo que acabas de salir del baño!- eso fue lo primero que le vino a la mente a kakashi.

**- **discúlpame… no sabia que eras tu…- explico algo apenada.

- y… ¿si hubiese sido otra persona?, ¿saldrías así?- inquirió con curiosidad el peliplata, pero sin sonar enojado.

- eh?... NO!... ClARO QUE NO!!- se alarmo la joven- lo que quise decir es…

**-**no te preocupes, solo era una broma- le interrumpió, mientras se reía entre dientes, por la reacción de Sakura- yo solo vine a traerte estas flores y un obsequio por tu cumpleaños.

Un ramillete de rosas blancas y rosadas yacían envueltas por el tallo en papel transparente, mientras el Hatake las llevaba en la mano derecha.

**-** gracias- dijo al ver el hermoso ramillete- pero por favor pasa.

El peliplata pasó y se sentó, Sakura tomo las flores y las coloco en un florero, luego dejo un momento solo a Kakashi mientras se vestía, estaba nerviosa y apenada, semejante espectáculo el que hizo al abrir la puerta en esas fachas. Busco lo que se iba a colocar, la vestimenta que le obsequio su maestra Tsunade.

Ya arreglada, se miro un instante en el espejo, se veía bien, todo estaba en su sitio, pero entonces ¿Por qué los nervios?, tal vez su estado se debía a que Kakashi la esperaba abajo. Una ultima mirada en el espejo, para luego salir.

**-**ya estoy lista- comunico mientras bajaba las escaleras, que llevaban a la sala.

Sakura llevaba un lindo vestido negro con unos pétalos de cerezo, como decorado en la parte superior derecha, la prenda era de estilo Chino, sin mangas, ceñido al cuerpo, le llegaba un poco mas arriba de las rodillas; con aquel atuendo se podía ver su escultural cuerpo, el que momentos antes muy bien había presenciado el Hatake.

**-**estas hermosa Sakura- el Jōnin trago grueso, de verdad aquel atuendo, no dejaba mucho a la imaginación.

**-** Gracias- miro un instante al peliplata y no pudo evitar sonrojarse, ante la expresión indescriptible que él tenia- me lo regalo Tsunade-sama- comento, esperando que Kakashi continuara la conversación, pero no paso nada, sus orbes la escrutaban detenidamente, en el fondo una pequeña satisfacción le embargo, pero la incomodidad subyugaba ese destello-supongo que no te pondrás el uniforme para ir a la fiesta- cambio el tema bruscamente, esperando que esta vez el Jōnin le diera una respuesta.

**- **¿ah?...no!...claro que no!- con algo de vergüenza, viro la cabeza hacia otro lado, intentando que pareciera un movimiento condicionado, mas no una evasiva.

**- **que bien…me gustaría verte vestido de otra forma- por lo menos ya no le miraba tan fijamente, es más, logro que él esquivara la mirada. Porque estaba segura que ese movimiento hacia otro lado, era un subterfugio.

Kakashi solo sonrió, mirando a la joven de nuevo, en eso al fijar un instante la vista en sus labios, le entraron unas inmensas ganas de saborearlos, siguió el camino del mentó hasta el cuello de ella, ¿Qué se sentiría besar esa tersa piel? Y en eso como la velocidad de un relámpago recordó el obsequio que le había traído.

**- **toma- le entrego una cajita que llevaba dentro del bolsillo- te traje esto.

La kunoichi abrió un joyerito largo, en esta se encontraba un bonito colgante plateado donde pendía un hermoso cristal rosado de forma alargada y triangular.

**- **es precioso…muchas gracias Kakashi.

**- **cuando lo vi, me imagine que te gustaría.

**- **¿me lo colocas?

**-**claro.

Él tomo el colgante y aparto un poco el corto cabello de ella, abrochándolo en el cuello. Sakura se giro en un movimiento rápido para lucirle el colgante.

**-** te queda muy bonito.

**-** me gusta mucho- sonrió amenamente.

**-**que bueno- le devolvió la sonrisa, debajo de la mascara.

**-**la verdad me gusta porque es muy hermoso y sobre todo porque viene de tú parte.

ElJōnin no pudo evitar sentirse alagado y feliz a la vez, que ella dijera eso era muy gratificante. Sakura seguía sonriendo, sus ojos estaban cerrados, dándole una expresión inocente y porque no, algo tierna, como una niña.

Sus labios curveados, seguían tan provocativos, que por unos microsegundos, que parecieron más bien horas, el Hatake los memorizó, quería sentirlos, ya no lo soportaba. Rápido como los vientos de un ciclón, se bajo la mascara y apreso la boca de ella con la suya.

A Sakura no le dio tiempo de reaccionar solo apretó mas los parpados; el contacto era delicioso, ¿Cómo Kakashi podía besar tan bien?, su lengua indagaba imperiosamente su boca, explotando cada parte de su interior, concebía un ritmo demandante, mas no agresivo.

La rodeo con sus brazos por la espalda, fijándola contra su cuerpo, definitivamente podía convertirse en un adicto a los besos de Sakura.

Con mas calma, el beso menguo, hasta que se rompió el contacto, el peliplata con gran agilidad, se acomodo la mascara. Ella abrió lentamente los ojos, topándose con los azabache de Kakashi, él le miraba con un brillo de satisfacción, y carisma, por mero reflejo del cuerpo, sin que la conciencia tuviera que ver, la mano de Sakura palpo sobre la mascara el rostro del Hatake, pero luego al notar lo que hacia, bajo la mano.

Él noto el repentino gesto de ella, pero lo dejo así, ya después se encargaría de el detalle de la mascara.

-ya tengo que irme para prepararme- comunico suavemente a la Haruno.

- pero son apenas las 16:30 hrs y la fiesta comienza a las 19:00.

- bueno, la verdad…es que voy a ver que me pondré- comento con tenue complicidad- tú no quieres que valla con el uniforme- le recordó sus palabras a la joven.

- ¿puedo acompañarte?- Sakura quería estar con él, quedarse en su apartamento hasta que se hiciera la hora de ir a la fiesta, podía ser muy aguerrido y eterno.

- eehh…bueno…- se sorprendió por la pregunta.

- si no quieres, no voy!- agrego ella, al ver la reacción del otro.

- no!...no!...si tu quieres ir, para mi esta bien.

- que bueno, pensé que te incomodaría -sonrió complacida.

Ambos salieron del apartamento y en cuestión de segundos estaban encaminados al hogar de kakashi, llegaron rápidamente ya que en el camino iban charlando de los viejos tiempos sin notar el transcurso del tiempo, el estar uno en compañía del otro, hacia que las horas parecieran minutos, todo lo opuesto a cuando estaban separados.

Al llegar al apartamento del Jōnin, este abrió la puerta, dejando ver el interior.

**-**pasa Sakura- le comunico con la mano en el picaporte.

Ya la kunoichi conocía el hogar de él porque antiguamente había ido, una pequeña sala, contiguo la cocina que era comedor a la vez, el baño y una habitación.

**-**voy a ver que me pondré- le comunico a la joven.

**-** ¿te ayudo a escoger?

Kakashi no esperaba esa proposición, aun así, solo sonrió y asintió.

- Si, gracias.

El Jōnin saco de su armario unos uniformes igual al que llevaba, es decir, chaleco verde, sudadera azul marino, junto a unos pantalones del mismo color.

-¿no tienes ropa casual?- pregunto Sakura al ver los cuatro juegos de uniforme.

- espera!...si tengo, la estoy buscando- en eso mientras indagaba al final del closet, pudo sacar dos franelas y una camisa, se reparaba que eran nuevas, ya que la etiqueta del precio aun seguía pendiendo del cuello de estas- las compre hace tiempo, pero no he tenido oportunidad de ponérmelas.

- esa camisa verde oscura servirá, pero…¿el pantalón?

- aquí tengo cuatro, dos azul oscuro y dos jean negros- el shinobi saco de donde mismo encontró las camisas, los pantalones.

- ponte un jean negro- ojeo rápidamente los jean, percatándose que estos le quedarían mucho mejor que los otros.

- tengo un par de zapatos que irán bien con esta ropa.

- entonces ya esta!!- la Haruno sonrió satisfecha.

- pero antes de vestirme debo darme una ducha- el peliplata dejo la ropa sobre la cama- espero no te incomode que me bañe, mientras esperas.

Sakura se sintió desconcertada por un momento, pero solo negó con la cabeza, dando a entender que no le incomodaba.

- Sakura siéntete libre de hacer lo que quieras- comento mientras iba desprendiéndose de su porta shuriken.

- eehh…si!...- apenas logro articular, aun estaba algo desconcertada y nerviosa.

Kakashi se quito el chaleco, la banda junto con las herramientas ninjas y la sudadera, aunque no estaba sin ropa, la franela sin manga que cubría el cuello y la cara dejaban al descubierto la figura masculina y fuerte del peliplata; mientras tomaba un paño, la kunoichi no pudo evitar sentirse atraída, solo se contuvo apretando sus labios. Para cuando salio del cuarto, la pelirosa soltó una larga exhalación, con tan solo verlo así, una fuerte oleada de calor la invadió.

Ahora solo escuchaba la regadera, ya estaba dándose un baño, sin poder evitarlo se dejo caer sentada en la cama, quería despejar su mente de cualquier ocurrencia "impropia" que esta quisiera maquinar, ladeando la cabeza para ojear con mas detenimiento el cuarto, fijo su atención en dos fotos, que yacían en la cabecera del catre, una era de ella, con Naruto, Kakashi y Sasuke, la otra era de Kakashi, sus compañeros, un chico de gafas naranjas y cabello negro, junto a una jovencita de cabello corto y ojos castaños, además de ellos tres también estaba su sensei, el cuarto Hokage, un hombre de cabello rubio y ojos azules.

- es increíble que Kakashi haya sido alumno de yondaime Hokage- susurro mientras detallaba la imagen- ya veo que lo de la mascara es desde pequeño- miro a un jovencito de cabello plateado y rostro cubierto por una mascara.

Transcurridos unos minutos, el Jōnin salio del baño, tenia puesto una toalla que cubría la parte inferior de su cuerpo hasta las rodillas, el corazón de la pelirosa empezó a latir tan bruscamente, que le lastimaba. Inmediatamente ella por reflejo se dio vuelta para que se pudiera vestir.

Kakashi sonrió ante aquella reacción de la joven, la verdad su intención era ver como respondía Sakura al verlo así, y como esperaba, la vergüenza fue quien la embargo.

- ya esta Sakura- le dijo.

Ella se voltio lentamente, su corazón no disminuía su bombeo y sus mejillas ardían al igual que sus orejas. Kakashi solo se había colocado los pantalones, su dorso estaba al descubierto, causando que la joven abriera los ojos hasta más no poder. Cielos!! ¿ese era Kakashi?, su piel era tan blanca como la suya, sus pectorales y abdomen estaban tan definidos como sus bíceps, ahora las cosas estaban a mano, ella le dio semejante espectáculo cuando abrió la puerta en paño y él se encontraba semidesnudo sin la ¿mascara?... no estaba loca… el Hatake no llevaba la mascara…

-¿te pasa algo Sakura?- pregunto desentendidamente, pero muy bien sabia por qué la Haruno estaba anonadada.

- no llevas el rostro cubierto- articulo con los ojos abiertos.

-pensé que era mejor mostrarte mi rostro- le respondió divertido por dentro, mas su expresión mostraba serenidad.

- pero… ¿por qué?

- Creí que si volvíamos a darnos un beso seria más cómodo para ambos, así no tendrías que cerrar los ojos y yo podría vértelos más de cerca-sonrió.

Sakura creyó que se derretiría en el sitio al ver la sonrisa de Kakashi. Su rostro era perfilado, no tenia cicatriz, solo la del ojo, se podía notar que la piel era suave, la pelirosa mordió su labio inferior, de verdad que era MUY guapo, se sentía complacida y atraída, poco a poco inconsciente del movimiento, se fue acercando al peliplata, él percatándose de su intención la tomo por las manos y las coloco en su rostro.

- "se siente suave"- pensó la joven.

Con la yemas de los dedos palpo la nariz, los pómulos, el mentón alargado pero agudo, no cuadrado, por ultimo, delicadamente rozó sus labios, eran tan suaves.

Sus caras se acercaron, la kunoichi mantenía sus manos en los laterales del rostro, al quedar tan cerca uno del otro, solo acabaron con el espacio entre ellos para darse un beso profundo y apasionado.

Examinando la boca del otro, sus lenguas se tocaban con ansias y así estuvieron por unos instante mas, hasta que el aire se termino. Minutos mas tardes el peliplata estaba listo y como siempre llevaba el rostro cubierto, aunque se lo mostró a Sakura no se lo mostraría a los demás.

-¿Sakura te parece bien que lleguemos juntos a la fiesta?

- si!

- veo que no te importa lo que digan los demás! – sonrió cerrando los ojos el peliplata.

- no!...yo ya no soy una chiquilla, puedo decidir con quien salir- tomo la mano del otro, mientras salían del apartamento.

- si que has madurado- comento Kakashi, enlazando sus dedos con lo de ella.

Luego de caminar unas diez cuadras, pero sin notar que aquello había sido todo un maratón, debido que iban charlando amenamente, Sakura y Kakashi llegaron al lugar de la fiesta.

- Tsunade-sama al parecer no cambia- dijo con una sonrisa cómplice el Hatake- Eligio un bar para celebrar tu fiesta.

- si…- hablo con cara de fastidio.

Al entrar ambos shinobis se fijaron que los invitados habían llegado.

- ¡¡¡ FELIZ CUMPEAÑOS SAKURA!!! …- gritaron animados sus compañeros.

- gracias- sonrió la pelirosa.

Muchos notaron que la cumpleañera había llegado de la mano en compañía de Kakashi, aunque la mayoría se extraño, a otros les pareció indiferente como a Naruto, pero algo que si no paso desapercibido el rubio, fue como venia vestido su antiguo sensei.

- Kakashi-sensei…¿es usted?- se acerco el ojos azules al hombre.

- a ver… si tengo un corte rarito, como dices tu Naruto y el rostro cubierto- se toco la cabeza y parte de la cara, para verificar lo que decía- si… soy yo!

- no, no lo digo por eso, lo pregunto porque esta vestido diferente …-señalo las prendas del Hatake.

- ¿Qué pasa Naruto?... ¿me veo tan mal?

- no…se ve GENIAL!!- le mostró los pulgares, mientras sonreía.

-ya veo- sonrió con los ojos cerrados-…bueno, la verdad tuve ayuda…- se rasco la parte trasera de su cabeza.

Todos en la fiestas estaban vestidos para la ocasión, unos casuales, otros fórmales, pero cada uno se las arreglo para lucir bien esa noche.

La fiesta dio comienzo, todos se divertían, Tsunade-sama invito a mas personas de las que Sakura había colocado en la lista, pero a la pelirosa le pareció bien que la fiesta estuviera muchos invitados, así seria mas animada.

Sentados la Haruno y el Hatake en una mesa, el chico de corte de jícara y cejas de azotador, se acerco a donde estaba Sakura.

- Sakura, si me permites... ¿quieres bailar conmigo?- le pidió cordialmente.

La kunoichi estaba sentada a lado de kakashi, se sentía entre la espada y la pared, tal vez al peliplata no le agradaría la idea, miro a su acompañante, pero este mostró estar sonriendo.

- deberías bailar…es tu fiesta Sakura- dijo Kakashi demostrando que no le molestaba.

Ella supo que él solo quería que disfrutase su fiesta. Después de todo, no solo externamente el Hatake era bonito, sino internamente también. La pelirosa se levanto y acepto bailar con Rock Lee.

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

Que tal?...les gusto?

Espero sus reviews…. Por cierto!! Aquí les dejo mi msn, ya que me gustaría charlar con ustedes….

Y ahora cha chan…..doy comienzo a un nuevo segmento.

Esta vez hablare de una serie para aquellos amantes de la peleas con katanas y algo mas…hoy le toca a SAMURAI DEEPER KYO.

Es una serie basada en la búsqueda del cuerpo de Onime no kyo, conocido por sus brillantes ojos ensangrentados, Kyo fue sellado en el cuerpo de Kyoshiro Mibo conocido como el único espadachín representado como el rival del demonio Kyo.

En el anime salen algunos personajes que no aparecen en el manga, así que seria bueno que leyeran el manga. Aparte, la historia tiene también su lado romántico, gracias a la presencia de Yuya Shiina, que se encaminan junto con Kyo en busca de sus objetivos, el de Yuya es vengar la muerte de su hermano y el del otro es busca su verdadero cuerpo, para volver a este, ya que yace en el cuerpo de Kyoshiro.

Personajes:

Kyô (ojos de ogro, de color rojo)

Kyoshirô Mibu (el único espadachín capaz de enfrentar a Kyo)

Yuya Shiina

Migeira (solo anime)

Ventora (clan de Tokugawa. "El Maestro de las Siluetas")

Sanada Yukimura

Sarutobi Sasuke

Hasta aquí el segmento de hoy…bye!


	4. confio en ti

Hola mis queridos lectores.... aquí les traigo el ULTIMO y cuarto capitulo de este mini-fic...... espero leer sus comentarios.....

Pero antes de comenzar, quiero decirles que estoy publicando otro fic, es un Ita- Saku... se titula:

SECRETO

Espero leerlos por allá.... n.n.... bueno eso es todo... nos leemos abajo....

* * *

Capitulo 4: Confió en ti

_Ella supo que él solo quería que disfrutase su fiesta. Después de todo, no solo externamente el Hatake era bonito, sino internamente también. La pelirosa se levanto y acepto bailar con Rock Lee._

* * *

Sakura se levanto y comenzó a bailar, Rock Lee resulto ser un buen bailarín a la final, la cumpleañera se turno con barios de los otros chicos, la música sonaba en constantes estilos movidos, de verdad la estaba pasando bien.

El peliplata desde la mesa, solo observaba como su Sakura se divertía, su rostro reflejaba un júbilo tan intrínseco, tan familiar, llevándolo a los tiempos del equipo 7, en aquel entonces la Haruno mostraba una sonrisa igual, pura, brillante y definitivamente calida, absorto en aquellas remembranzas, no se percato que alguien le llama.

**- **kakashi…Kakashi…

**- **¿ah?... Tsunade-sama- el hombre le observo algo sorprendido- ¿Qué sucede?

La rubia que llevaba una botellita de sake en su mano, se sentó a lado del shinobi y dejo su bebida sobre la mesa.

- Kakashi- pronuncio la Hokage, en tono moderado, pero seria.

Ese "Kakashi", sonó a augurio de que algo relevante sucedería en los próximos minutos.

- ¿si?- se aventuro a alentar el Hatake, no muy convencido de querer escuchar lo que diría su mayor.

- ¿estas saliendo con Sakura, Kakashi?- sin rodeos, ni redundancia, ella solo exigía saber la respuesta.

-¿por qué cree eso?- sonrió nervioso el aludido.

- no evadas mi pregunta y responde- de nuevo el tono serio.

**-**no entiendo para que pregunta si sabe bien la respuesta- esta vez no había nerviosismo en sus palabras, era mejor actuar como el hombre que era y responder - yo deje de ver a Sakura como mi alumna, para mirarla como la mujer que es.

**-**ya veo…- la rubia tomo un trago de sake antes de volver a hablar- pero quiero que me digas sinceramente que sientes por Sakura- sus ojos café, se fijaron en una sonriente joven de cabello rosa, que bailaba amenamente con un atolondrado Naruto.

**- **¿lo que siento?- repitió, mientras también se fijaba en la Haruno, que ahora comenzaba a frustrarse por la poca capacidad que tenia Naruto para bailar- siento que cada ves que la veo, mi corazón parecer desbocarse, que cada vez que me sonríe, mi respiración se agita- sonrió para sus adentros.

**- **Entiendo!...- Tsunade le miro- pero …¿la amas?

**-** Si esto no es amor, entonces no se que es- su mirada se volvió nostálgica, mientras aun observaba a Sakura- Si!... la amo- miro a su interlocutora.

**- **eso me tranquiliza- la Hokage volvió a beber de su botellita, cerrando los ojos para asimilar con agrado las palabras de Kakashi- no creo que haya un mejor candidato para Sakura que tú- le dijo mirándole.

**- **¿ah?- el Jōnin no esperaba aquella reacción positiva por parte de Tsunade.

- no te sorprendas, tu conoces a Sakura desde que tenia doce años, nadie mejor que tu sabe que la entristece, que la alegra, simplemente no creo que haya otro hombre aparte de ti que sepa como es verdaderamente ella, ni siquiera Naruto- volvió a mirar a su antigua alumna, intentando mantener la calma para no golpear al Uzumaki.

El peliplata sonrió.

**- **yo veo a Sakura no como una alumna, sino como una hija y quiero lo mejor para ella, pero desde que Sasuke se fue solo ha sufrido, pero ahora mírala- señalo a la aludida, Kakashi fijo la vista al frente, donde estaba la pelirosa- sonríe de una manera cristalina, la verdad me contenta mucho que vuelva a abrir su corazón.

**- **yo la cuidare, de eso no dude.

**- **Confió en ti.

Una frase que a Kakashi le llego hasta lo mas recóndito de su ser, la Hokage, quien se había encargado se Sakura por casi tres años, le confiaba la seguridad en todo los sentidos existente, de su preciada alumna Sakura. Esas palabras no las tomaría a la ligera, claro que no, ahora y en adelante en su vida, en su mundo, la joven de cabellos rosas y ojos jades, estaría fija como su mas preciado tesoro.

No transcurrió mucho, cuando Jiraija que estaba también en la fiesta, hizo acto de presencia para sacar a bailar a Tsunade-sama, a lo que la rubia acepto, sin peros, talvez ya las copas se le estaban subiendo, porque estando en sus cinco sentido lo hubiese rechazado. Anco otra invitada, pero no por asomo de la cumpleañera sino por la Hokage, vio a kakashi sentado y decidió convérselo para que bailaran.

**-**kakashi te vez muy bien…¿Por qué no bailamos?- su voz era chillona, al parecer se había pasado de tragos.

**- **eeh… bueno, no soy buen bailarín, la verdad- respondió con una gota cayendo de su sien.

**-** esas son tonterías…mejor ven!-le tomo por un brazo la kunoichi- yo te enseño- llevándolo contra su voluntad a la pista de baile.

Todos se divertían, la fiesta llevaba un ritmo animado, divertido, nadie se aburría, los que no bailaban bebían mientras charlaban con alguien. Era un ambiente distinto para la mayoría que no paraban de hacer misiones tras misiones. Como era una fiesta para personas ya grandecitas, Sakura decidió omitir la parte del pastel, era mejor invertir dicho dinero en hidratación, a lo que no se arrepintió, porque la mayoría de los invitados al parecer tenían aforos para desaparecer una caja de cervezas en tan solo 5 minutos.

Independientemente de la cantidad de alcohol que pudiera almacenar cada persona en la fiesta, Sakura la estaba pasando muy bien, claro!, omitiendo los 7 pisones que le dio el atolondrado de Naruto al momento de bailar, sin embargo debía reconocer que sus amigos ahí presenten llenaba de nostalgia y alegría ese momento tan especial que ahora disfrutaban, sin ellos de seguro el festejo solo se hubiese convertido en una reunión sin mucha vida o emoción.

La kunoichi de cabello rosa continuo danzando, las canciones iban una de tras de otra y ella bailaba sin descanso, hasta que pidió un permiso para ir a ver como le estaba hiendo a Kakashi. Mientras iba rumbo a la mesa donde se suponía debería estar el Hatake, observo como este intentaba sobrevivir al tosco baile de Anco, que a simple vista y por su rostro enrojecido, las copas se le había subido a la cabeza. Sonrió por la cómica escena, para seguido ir al rescate del hombre.

**-** disculpa Anco…- hablo la pelirosa- ¿me lo prestas?- señalo al peliplata.

**-**llévatelo!...kakashi no baila bien- soltó al hombre y se retiro dando pasos torpes por lo ebria que estaba.

**- **gracias… me salvaste- el Hatake sujeto a su salvadora por la cintura.

**- **vaya, vaya, quien iba a creer que el gran ninja copia me debería una- sonrió pícaramente- así que por eso deberás bailar conmigo.

**- **creo que no me puedo negar- le hablo al oído con voz sensual.

Por cosas del destino la música que comenzó a sonar era suave. Sakura rodeo con sus brazos el cuello de Kakashi, dejándose llevar por la música. La melodía comenzaba con unos compases instrumentales, dando paso a los leves contoneos de la pelirosa, el Hatake que no era un experto, se acoplo al ritmo de su pareja, apretando sus manos en la cadera de ella, delicadamente sus cuerpos se rozaban por la cercanía, la kunoichi no pudo evitar sonrojarse, cuando el Jōnin le beso, aun con la mascara puesta, en los labios. Algunas miradas curiosas por parte de los invitados, detallaron la escena, no hubo comentario alguno por parte de nadie, ambos aludidos eran lo suficientemente grades, para saber lo que hacían.

Después de unas horas y ya cuando la fiesta se estaba terminando, la pareja central seguían bailando, ella apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho del peliplata, y él la sujetaba con fuerza para sentirla más cerca, sus cuerpos solo de movían de izquierda a derecha, con lentitud.

Muchos ya se habían ido de la celebración y otros debido a sus estados yacían dormitando en una silla y la cabeza sobre una mesa como se podía notar en la "animada" Anco, lapsos después Sakura se veía un poco cansada.

**- **¿nos vamos?- inquirio Kakashi

**- **si!

Ambos se tomaron por la mano y salieron del bar, despidiéndose de los pocos que aun hablaban eufóricos con otros, por efecto de la bebida. El Hatake y la Haruno continuaron caminando, hablaron poco, solo se limitaron a verses de tanto en tanto.

**- **¿te divertiste?- quiso saber el Jōnin.

- Si… Mucho- respondió sonriente la joven.

- Que bueno- le sonrió debajo de la mascara- Sakura… ¿estas muy cansada?

Al peliplata se le antojaba dar un paseo, pero antes quería saber si su acompañante estaba lo suficiente dispuesta.

**- **un poco…¿Por qué?

Era de imaginarse que estuviera agotada, ya que no había parado de bailar en casi toda la fiesta, es mas a Kakashi le extrañaba que aun siguiera de pie.

**- **por nada- le cerró sus ojos en gesto de estar sonriendo, mientras desechaba la idea de un paseo- hoy te vez muy hermosa.

**- **Si… ya me lo habías dicho.

**- **No seas mala y déjame recordártelo- sonó falsamente ofendido.

**-** Está bien- se rió por lo bajo ante la expresión del peliplata.

Caminaron por un momento mas, él le rodeaba con un brazo la cintura, para sentirla lo mas cerca posible.

**-**ya vamos a llegar a tú apartamento- comunico Kakashi.

**- **No quiero ir a mi apartamento- dijo fastidiada.

**-**¿y a donde quieres ir?- pregunto con curiosidad el shinobi.

**- **a cualquier lado, la verdad eso es lo de menos, solo no quiero llegar a mi desolado apartamento.

**-**bueno… yo puedo hacerte compañía, ¿si quieres?- el Hatake intento hacerse el desentendido, mientras miraba como la puerta de la vivienda donde residía la pelirosa se posaba en frente.

Sakura no dijo nada, la proposición del Hatake la hizo enrojecer de vergüenza, ¿había entendido lo que el le acababa de proponer indirectamente?, en pocas palabras le había dicho que él podía quedarse con ella, pero, ¿sus intenciones iban mas allá de solo acompañarla? o ¿tal vez el peliplata pensaba en algo más?

Las mejillas de Sakura no tardaron en teñirse en un rojo intenso, todo su cuerpo se acaloro. Abrió la puerta con torpeza, Kakashi interpreto su silencio como una afirmativa, sabia que sus palabras la habían hecho ruborizar y en el fondo eso le gustaba, verla apenada, ¿Qué estaría maquinando su cabecita?

El Jōnin entro sentándose en el sofá, la kunoichi nerviosa, le pidió un momento, subió las escaleras y entro al baño, estaba muy perturbada, su respiración se encontraba agitada, miro su rostro en el espejo, su cabello iba algo desordenado, lo aliso con las manos en un vago intento de calmarse, pero aquello la aceleraba mas, dio varios bocados de aire para calmar su pulso, abrió el grifo del lavabo y se mojo el rostro, tomo una toalla y comenzó a secarse, en eso sin previo aviso, dos brazos la asieron por la cintura desde la espalda, Sakura dejo de secarse y miro por el espejo a su sujetador.

La figura alta de Kakashi se mostraba detrás de ella, su mascara estaba abajo, mientras su labios le rozaban el cuello, en un gesto delicado, sin propasarse mas de lo que ya lo había hecho, al entrar en el baño y abrazarla de esa manera.

- discúlpame- le susurro el Hatake al oído- pero comenzaba a sentirme solo.

- es… esta bien- respondió una muy sonrojada y sofocada Sakura.

El peliplata volvió a rozar sus labios en el cuello de ella. La pelirosa soltó la toalla de sus manos, por la deliciosa sensación que él le causaba, dejo que aquello continuara, un beso en el lóbulo hizo que gimiera apenas, Sakura sujeto los costados del pantalón de Kakashi, con fuerza, le gustaba aquel contacto, el Jōnin hundió sus rostro en la soldadura de la clavícula, para cuando su alcance se termino, la giro para que ambos quedaran de frente.

Sus miradas se interceptaron, antes de fundirse en un beso, parsimonioso, el Hatake no quería reflejar la gran necesidad de tenerla mas cerca, mas suya… si, quería tenerla entre sus brazos mientras se unían en uno solo, pero, las cosas debían darse en iguales necesidades, no obligaría a Sakura, esperaría a que ella estuviera preparada.

La Haruno, introdujo su lengua en la boca de él, con algo de torpeza, estaba muy nerviosa, el peliplata le daba a entender su intención, su mirada, su beso, sus brazos, todo en él emanaba aquella pasión, esa que muchas veces ella se imagino que sucedería si Sasuke llegara a quererla.

Sasuke.

Sakura se separo de golpe, respirando agitadamente, ¿Por qué ahora pensaba en Sasuke?, él era su pasado, un agrio recuerdo que no debía menguar el momento que ahora concebía con Kakashi.

- Perdóname, yo… yo no quería que pensaras… - Kakashi nervioso buscaba la manera de excusarse, ya que creía que la reacción tan violenta de ella se debía por el fogoso momento que él comenzó.

- no es tu culpa- le dijo mientras desviaba la mirada al suelo- es solo que por un momento pensé en Sasuke y… dude.

Kakashi se inmuto por un instante, pero luego aliso su expresión a una serena y comprensiva. La abrazo con calidez, a lo que ella reacciono sin comprender.

- es normal que dudes- comenzó a hablar el Jōnin- Sasuke dejo muchos vestigios en ti, tanto bueno como malos, y borrarlos no es algo que se logre tan fácilmente- sonrió para si mismo, mientras olía el cabellos de la kunoichi- sin embargo, estaré aquí, para ayudarte a sobrellevar esas marcas, esos recuerdos, si me das la oportunidad- le beso la cabeza- porque sabes…yo no iré a ningún lado.

Aquello fue como un flechazo en el pecho de Sakura, cada palabra comenzaba a calarla. El nombre de Sasuke Uchiha se iría poco a poco, para dar paso a uno nuevo, uno que si podría pronunciar sin el amargo sabor de la soledad.

Kakashi Hatake.

Sin temor podría comenzar de nuevo, con ese nombre saliendo de sus labios.

- Gracias… Kakashi- susurro la Haruno, abrazándolo con fuerza, mientras hundía su cabeza en el pecho de él.

Ese momento fue el detonador, para espabilar las dudas de Sakura, pidiéndole al Hatake que fueran al siguiente nivel, que la hiciera sentir el verdadero amor, aquel que tantas veces entre sueños infantiles, deseo que el Uchiha le tuviera, pero ahora probaría un bocado de pasión en los brazos de un hombre que si la valoraba, que la apreciaba y que la quería.

Mientras yacían piel contra piel sobre la cama, Kakashi se había ubicado sobre Sakura, degustaba sus labios con arrebato, mientras sus manos iban con toda la habilidad que la experiencia otorga, entre los pechos de la pelirosa y sus caderas. Ella por su parte sumergía sus dedos en la melena plateada del Hatake, desordenándola más de lo que ya estaba, podía sentir el erecto miembro de él punzar cerca de su entrepierna. De entre sus labios escapo un gemido, al sentir como el hombre se posesionaba de su lóbulo y a la vez de uno de sus pezones.

- voy a entrar Sakura- le susurro el peliplata.

La kunoichi solo asintió, dejo que Kakashi acariciara la cara interna de uno de sus muslos, Sakura entendió el mensaje, y poco a poco separo sus piernas.

Cerro los ojos ladeando la cabeza y sujetando la sabana que cubría el colchón, el Jōnin pudo ver el rostro ruborizado de ella, bajo la luz de la luna, que entraba por las persianas. Pensó en lo hermosa que se veía, en lo inocente, en lo pura.

- "y pensar que ahora yo terminare esa inocencia que la rodea, para dar paso a una nueva Sakura"- cavilo el peliplata.

¿Podría considerarse un crimen querer transformar a Sakura en una completa mujer?, si era así, Kakashi aceptaría las consecuencias con gusto, hacerla suya valía cualquier condena.

Con suavidad el glande del erecto miembro rozo la húmeda cavidad de ella, solo un contacto superficial, arriba y abajo un par de veces. Sakura gimió, antes de morderse el labio inferior, le estaba gustando, y apenas comenzaban.

El peliplata se detuvo, para comenzar a introducirse lentamente, sentía como las paredes de ella le oprimían. Era estrecha, de eso no había duda, pero el problema estaba en que debido a eso, le dolería mas de lo normal. La Haruno mordió con mas fuerza su labio inferior, Kakashi la beso, para que no terminara haciéndose daño, enlazo sus manos con las de Sakura. La penetración continuaba y entre tanto la pelirosa paraba de besar para contraer el rostro.

Al encontrarse completamente dentro de ella, el Jōnin dejo que la cavidad se acostumbrara al miembro, unos segundos pasaron, y el hombre decidió moverse, con mucha suavidad, Sakura apretaba con fuerza las manos de él, intentando drenar el dolor con aquel acto, de verdad aquello no era muy placentero, pero sabia que pronto pasaría.

Dicho y hecho, a los pocos minutos, ella misma exigía movimientos más demandantes, un pequeño fragmento del intenso dolor que sintió al principio acompañaba las penetraciones, pero ya el placer comenzaba a embargarla.

Kakashi comenzó con las embestidas, rápidas, firmes y exquisitas, la lujuria entre la pareja aumentaba con cada movimiento. Sakura desenlazo sus manos de las de él y comenzó a desplazarlas por el pecho, espalda, glúteos, brazos, en fin por el cuerpo entero del Hatake, sus pectorales eran definidos, sus bíceps se marcaban por la fuerza que hacia para no apoyar todo su cuerpo sobre el de ella. La piel albina del Jōnin relucía bajo la tenue luz una leve capa de sudor, su cabello platinado caía desordenado sobre su hermoso rostro.

Ambos gimieron ante una penetración que indicaba el pronto clímax, Sakura mientras se abrazaba fuertemente a Kakashi, dejo que este se sentara, los movimientos diligentes no menguaron, ahora iban en aumento, la pelirosa con la cabeza hundida en el hombro de él, levanto el rostro para indicarle que ya no aguantaba.

Dos segundos trascurrieron y Sakura conoció el verdadero cielo, su primer orgasmo, repetidos espasmos de placer, causantes de que la chica gritara, arqueando su espalda hacia tras junto a su cabeza, sus brazos alrededor del cuello del Hatake, la ayudaban a no caer de espalda.

Aunque la pelirosa creyó que hasta ahí llegaba el momento, pudo percibir como algo creaba una extraña sensación en su vientre, Kakashi gimió al dejar todo su simiente dentro de ella, un choque electito recorrió toda su columna, Sakura le acompaño al poco tiempo en su alarido de placer, ¿de verdad se podía sentir semejante gozo en un solo día?

La joven se repuso y dejo que su mentó cayera sobre el hombro de él, cada unos respiraba desigualmente, con dificultad, pero aun con eso, su felicidad era inmensa. Permanecían unidos, podía sentirse el calor del otro en esa alianza. Kakashi la abrazo sin mucha presión, podía sentir su corazón en las sienes, pero eso no le importaba, ahora lo único que deseaba era sentirla cerca, tanto que no pudiera saber si eran dos personas o una sola.

- te amo- soltó con toda sinceridad a la de ojos jades.

La pelirosa se inmuto, pero luego aun en su posición, sonrió.

- También te amo- le susurro al oído, sin levantar mas de lo necesario su barbilla del hombro de él- gracias a ti, este ha sido mi mejor cumpleaños- cerro los ojos, impregnando sus pulmones del aroma varonil que Kakashi emanaba.

- y el próximo será aun mejor- se sonrió el Hatake, mientras hacia un poco mas de presión en el abrazo. No la soltaría, siempre buscaría la manera de tenerla cerca, para poder demostrarle que no era una ilusión, sino alguien real, que la protegería hasta el fin de sus días.

Así Sakura tuvo el mejor día y mejor cumpleaños de su vida, junto a un hombre que la amaba de verdad, y seguramente le traería muchos momentos más, tan maravillosos como este.

FIN

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

Este es un momento de tensión...necesito saber que les pareció...por favor dejen su comentario....

Pero antes no se pierdan el fragmento final de este fic.

Hoy les dedico el segmento a los fashionistas de la red... hablare de PARADISE KISS...

Yukari Hasayaka (Caroline), es una joven de 18 normal como la mayoria en Japón, pero su vida da un rumbo inesperado cuando es elegida para ser la modelo de una marca llamada Paradise kiss, que consta del diseñador Joiji Koizume (George) que aparte de ser bisexual es mujeriego pero muy atractivo, en la serie existirá una relación entre Yukari y Joiji....

otros personaje de la serie es Miwaku Sakurada quien fue que le puso el apodo de "Carolina" a Yukari....esta chica de carácter siempre alegre, mantiene una relación con Arashi Nagase que también pertenece al grupo de Paradise kiss, es novio de Miwako, cose para la marca Paradise y toca en una banda de rock...por ultimo pero no menos importante el amigo o amiga como quieran decirle de George, Daisuke Yamamoto (Isabella) que corta los patrones de su amigo, aparte este personaje aporta un lugar para confeccionar las prendas de Paradise kiss este sitio es conocido como el atelier, Daisuke o mejor como le gusta que le llamen Isabella es un hombre que desde pequeño se sintió atrapado ya que quería ser una chica, gracia a la confianza y apoyo de su amigo Joiji el pudo ser lo que deseaba.

La historia los lleva por todo un mundo de estilo, moda, pasiones y algo mas se hacen ver en esta serie... es ese tipo de anime que te marca para toda tu vida... ya que la trama en envolvente y ciertamente divertida también.

Bueno hasta aquí el segmento....

No olviden que estoy publicando otro fic llamado SECRETO.... un Ita- Saku.....

Ahora si....Gracias por leer el fic....

...bye..bye...


End file.
